Binding Keys
by Sora-Uchiha1827
Summary: "Silver Stars-Shining Sisters? Meet Sora Heartfilia, Lucy's younger sister and keeper of the Vongola keys. See how Sora's time in Fairy Tail changes everything and discover how she knows a living dragon.
1. Ch1: Lucy has a sister?

Fairy Tail was celebrating their victory from the Grand Magic Game despite the large storm crashing against the guild walls.

The thunder heightened and the lightning lit the sky to the point it looked like day break. Just as another thunder clap boomed overhead, the guild doors flew open and a figure in a black cloak strolled in.

The party stalled and the room grew silent as the stranger made a B-Line for Makarov; moving meticulously and with a calm demeanor.

Makarov turned from his seat at the bar just as the intruder came before him. Mira walked out from behind the counter to stand next to Makarov, a friendly smile on her face as she greeted the cloaked stranger,

"Welcome to Fairy Tail. What can we do for you?" By now the whole guild stared intently at the un-known person, curiosity and weariness clear in their eyes.

A smirk arose from under the trim of the cloak-head as a soft hum emitted from it,

"I'm looking for Lucy Heartfilia, I heard she was here." A woman's voice, commanding and strong, came from the stranger, and whispers erupted from some of the guild members.

Before Makarov could speak, Natsu stood from a table near the bar,

"What do you need with Lucy?" His question was answered with a huff and a glare from the cloaked woman,

"That's my business. Is she here or not?" The group around Natsu shifted as the girl in question stood up beside the flame user, a questioning look on her face.

Putting a hand on Natsu's arm in an attempt to calm him down, Lucy addressed the girl inquiring about her,

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. What do you need with me?"

The girl froze in place, blatantly staring at Lucy,

"Lu, is that really you?" She spoke as she tentatively raised her hand to her hood. She removed the cloth and scooped yellow hair from underneath her cloak.

Shocked gasps filled the room; a young woman with long, blonde hair and features so similar to Lucy it took everyone aback, stood before them. Lucy gripped Natsu's arm tighter as she felt her knees go weak.

The pink haired boy looked to Lucy and then to the other blonde woman before raising a brow,

"Lucy?" His questioning voice was left un-answered as her hand slipped from his forearm. She stumbled through the table of people in front of her and practically ran to the other girl once she was in the clearing.

Tears filled Lucy's eyes at the sight of the cloaked woman's arms spread out to her; they fell into a strong embrace,

"Sora!" The hug overtook them as they fell to the floor with sobbing laughter, but Lucy immediately sat up, wiping tears from her face.

Their arms where still around each other's necks when Natsu came beside them,

"Um, Lucy. Who is this?" He scratched his head as he looked to the two similar looking girls on the floor.

Lucy laughed softly and apologized as she stood up, pulling the young girl with her,

"Sorry, everyone, this is my younger sister Sora Heartfilia." All possible suspicion was gone from the guild member's eyes at the introduction. They began to gather around them, bombarding Sora with questions.

The crowd grew tighter around the two girls to the point of it being uncomfortable and Sora glared so intensely at the group they immediately jumped back, shocked someone with Lucy's face could look so terrifying. Natsu, however, wasn't fazed by the glare and simply asked a question,

"So, are you a Celestial Key user as well?" Sora's furrowed brow disappeared as she looked to him, fully taking in the boy this time.

She smiled at his question as she flipped back her black cloak in a flourish; showing the key pouch on her belt.

"In a way, but my keys are different from Lu's. I have the Vongola keys."

As Sora spoke one of Lucy's keys began to glow; Loke appeared in a puff of smoke.

Sora's eyes widened at the sight of The Lion Celestial spirit,

"Lucy! When did you get the leader of the Zodiac?"

Loke didn't hesitate to grasp Sora's hand and kiss it gently, bowing before he raised his head,

"My, you're just a lovely as Lucy." He flashed a playful smile Sora's way that made her withdraw her hand, a cold shiver running down her spine.

"I didn't know the leader was such a..." She couldn't find the right word to express the playboy feeling he gave off as she looked to Loke skeptically.

Lucy waved it off,

"I know, but we can talk about our adventures and new keys later. Firstly we should get you a guild stamp." Lucy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bar, but Sora stopped her,

"Guild stamp? You mean I can be a member of Fairy Tail? But I just got here and I don't know anyone." She looked around at the strangers gawking at her and then to Makarov.

"If you're Lucy's sister than there's no question. We would be happy for you to become a member of Fairy Tail if that's what you wish." The small guild-master nodded reassuringly as he spoke, making Sora feels better somehow.

Lucy looked to her with bright eyes and Sora couldn't help but smile, warmth bubbling inside her as she saw welcoming smiles around her as well.

"I've never been in a guild before, so I would be honored. Especially if it's the one Lucy picked."

There were cheers and clinking of glasses as the members resumed their party, chatting about Lucy and her sister, almost forgetting Sora was right in front of them.

She was then promptly dragged to the bar, Natsu following behind and peeking from over both shoulders at what they were doing.

Mira brought out the guild stamp,

"What color would you like and where?" Sora thought for a moment before she glanced at Lucy's hand, smiling as she raised her left hand,

"Ice blue if you can." Mira nodded and stamped her hand, materializing a perfect ice blue mark,

"You are now a member of Fairy Tail."

Sora admired her tattoo with a shy smile before showing Lucy with an enthusiastic wave of her hand. She giggled and waved her tattoo the same way before Sora sighed and held her left hand close to her chest,

"Lu, I was just planning on looking for you after my training. I never expected to join your guild. This is quite sudden, but amazing." The two hugged once more before Loke tapped Lucy's shoulder,

"You're still here? I thought you just wanted to flirt with Sora." The lion paid no mind to his mistress's comment, though it did hurt his heart a bit, as he got straight to the point,

"Well, princess, as you know, the keys you have a contract with all live together in the celestial world, but something are wrong. This morning, a new world appeared and connected itself to ours."

Lucy was taken aback; she furrowed her brows as she spoke,

"How is that possible? I thought all the spirits had their own worlds that they can travel across from, but I've never heard of one connecting to another." Loke looked to Sora before looking into Lucy's eyes,

"I heard rumors that if two members of the same family have Spirits their worlds can join if their connection is strong enough, but I never thought it was true." Lucy couldn't help but smile at the mention of their strong bond, her heartwarming every time she looked at her lost sister, but this new discovery nagged at her none the less.

Sora sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose,

"How are they? Are they behaving?" Loke pursed his lips as he addressed Lucy,

"That's the thing, the door connecting our worlds is locked and the spirits won't let us in.

Sora's face pulled into a disconcerted frown as she reached into her belt and pulled out six keys. Two were black with red and dark purple flame designs and the rest were silver with black animals etched into them; a lion, cat, owl, and a kangaroo.

She singled out the black key with red flames and let the others fall into the loop, holding it out in front of her as she closed her eyes and spoke,

"Open, gate of the Storm: G." The sound of a gunshot rang out through the room as a man appeared in a whirl of red flames.

Lucy took a step back from the flame, a small yelp of surprise escaping her lips. Sora, however, folded her arms across her chest; the heat of sudden flames didn't seem to bother her in the least.

A striking, pale red color was the first thing noticed once the flames dissipated. The beautiful colored hair fell to the man's chin and dark red eyes gleamed in the lit room. He had a tattoo in the design of flames crawling up the right of his face, the same color as his refulgent eyes. His attire was casual; a simple white collared shirt with the first three buttons undone, black slacks, and a dark green tie that hung loosely around his neck.

Natsu rushed to him, arms in the air as he and Happy started at the tall man,

"Wow, he's so cool looking! He even has a tattoo, kinda like Jellal."

G completely ignored them as he walked around the fire Mage and Exceed.

Facing Lucy, he shoved his hands into his pockets forcefully and rolled his eyes when he saw Sora with her arms crossed.

Her frown became sterner as she straightened, and rose one arm above her head; slapping him behind the head. The man's face never budged from the force of the slap as he looked down his nose at her

. Sora put her fists on her hips,

"G, just because I only have you and Alaude out of the first generation doesn't mean you can be ass-holes." G raised an eyebrow as he looked to Loke, who stood in front of Lucy defensively, not knowing what the red headed man would do.

"Girl, is that why I'm being yelled at?" the tattooed man nodded his head towards Loke,

"The Lion came and tattled?" G sneered at Loke with narrowed eyes but Sora stepped into his vision, her bright brown eyes no longer angry but a mixture of seriousness and disappointment.

"G, I don't care what happened, just fix it. Please." The spirit growled as he looked away from her strong eyes, sighing in resignation,

"We've never been connected to another world like this so we were just being cautious, but if you want us to take down the wall then fine." He folded his arms and leaned into Sora's personal space,

"But you have to talk to Alaude, that man refuses to listen to anyone but Primo and unfortunately the boss's key is still out of your possession."

Sora turned away, spinning as she groaned before facing him again,

"This is not the time to talk about Primo. I'll talk to Alaude, so go back home and open the door, damn it." G smirked as he faded out with a flare of red flames.

Sora turned to Lucy, also realizing she had made a spectacle of herself to the guild once again.

"Sorry Lu, my spirits can be a little over protective and it can cause trouble sometimes." She turned to Loke and gave an apologetic smile,

"I'll speak to Alaude right now so you can go back and greet everyone, Tsuna is the leader for the most part, I really need to find his father though," she paused as she shook her head at the conversation about Primo G and she just had,

"Please be kind to them." Loke looked to Lucy before nodding and disappearing back into the Celestial spirit world.

Sora then proceeded to pick a black key with a purple fire insignia etched in from her key hook,

"Open, gate of the Cloud: Alaude." She turned the key in the air as she spoke.

Lucy and many of the members whom were watching figured the next step and covered their ears for the explosive gunfire that announced the spirit had arrived.

Purple flames swirled coolly as another man, eyes a piercing azure, starred impassively at the woman whom called him.

His hair was an odd shade of platinum blonde, which stood out more with the dark color of his long trench coat. However, his grey-purple button up shirt gave some color to the interesting outfit and the final ensemble was a black tie.

The older man gave Sora a glare, but she simple ignored it as she smiled to the aloof man,

"Alaude, what is this I hear of locking the door to Lucy's celestial world? I know we've never experienced this before but I can guarantee you can trust them." Alaude never changed his facial expression as he blatantly stated what was on his mind,

"Primo wants me to protect Tsuna, so I am."

Sora felt her mouth tighten,

"Yes, I realize that, but I'm telling you it's okay. I'll spar with you later if you don't shut everyone out and at least attempt to be kind." His cold eyes sparkled at the mention of sparring and nodded once before hastily drifting into purple fire.

Sora shoved her keys into her pocket and shifted her cloak back in front of her before bowing slightly,

"I'm so sorry for the sudden display and for the way they're acting." Lucy waved it off with a smile,

"It seems like they really like you though. I'm so glad you found spirits of your own, my little sister." She teased as she hugged her once more, revealing in her presence, hoping it's not a dream. Lucy pulled away once again with a sweet sigh,

"Do you have a place to stay? If not you can stay with me." Sora's face took on a confused note as she put a hand to her chin,

"Hm, I never thought I would find you here so I was ready to go onto the next guild right after this", she smiled to her,

"But I found you. I would appreciate it if you would let me stay with you, it'll be like when we were kids."

She nodded and grabbed Sora's hand excitedly as she whisked her out of the guild and towards her apartment, waving goodbye to the bombarded guild members.


	2. Ch2 Vongola keys and Rage

Sora and Lucy walked to the elder girl's apartment hand in hand, laughing as they tried to continue their friendly touch as they walked on the edge of the pier. Sora almost feel into the murky water, but was gratefully anchored to her sister, however, with the displacement of weight and the fright of Sora's slip made them crash to the pavement.

All they seemed to be doing since they were re-united was falling over each other and laughing, but they deserve this small happiness.

They finally arrived inside the apartment, Sora was not at all surprised to see pink across the room, nor the cleanliness that made the apartment sparkle.  
"Make yourself at home." Lucy shut the door behind them and began to take off her shoes, reminding Sora to do the same.

She hastily untied her black boots, hopping on one foot at a point before it released her foot. She carefully placed her boots to the side of the door where Lucy had placed hers.

The room was quite spacious and personalized with small items of Lucy's here and there; it reminded Sora of the room they shared back in the mansion. Sora smiled at the memory, but she quickly pushed her thoughts of home away before less friendly ones appeared.

She sat on the comfortable bed, flopping on her back with a sigh before curling on her side. She looked to Lucy who pulled back her chair, placing a steaming cup of tea on her desk before sitting, watching Sora's every movement with a beatific smile. Lucy held a second cup in her other hand and raised it with a grin from where she sat,  
"Raspberry tea, your favorite." She held it out and Sora jumped onto her knees and crawled over to the edge of the bed, grasping it firmly.

She took a hasty sip and gave a large sigh, her shoulders drooping with relaxation,  
"I haven't had this since we were kids, you even remembered I liked it chilled." Sora looked to her elder sister with compassion, Lucy simply waved it off and took a sip of her own drink.

Sora eyed it as she laid on her stomach along the length of the bed, tea in both hands near the foot,  
"Let me guess, hot peach tea. You always liked the way it smelt when hot, though I thought it smelt the same cold." Lucy raised the cup in sign she was correct before taking another relishing sip, nostalgia enwrapping her.

There was a moment of silence between the sisters before Lucy finally set her cup aside and placed a hand on her chin,  
"So, how did you get your keys? You said we would swap stories." She gestured towards Sora with an expectant smile.  
"Well, after I left home," she paused, her smile fading and pain crossed her expression before she glanced away in discomfort,  
"After father tried to sale me off for money in form of a marriage..." Her voice was quiet but rage was evident as her tight grasp on the cup shook the liquid inside.

Lucy got up and sat on the bed near Sora's head, her brows knitted in concern.  
"No one blames you for running away like you did, what father was doing after mom died was terrible." She touched the girl's arm, but she pulled away, waving the situation away as she stretched her arm and sat her tea beside Lucy's on the desk.  
"It's okay, so about my keys," she hastily changed the subject as she sat up,  
" I found my four silver keys during my travels; Owl was a mission reward, Kangaroo I bought in a shop while I was in the capital, but Lion and Cat was a present." Sora grasped her keys and looked at them lovingly, separating them accordingly as she spoke.  
"A present? From who?" Lucy tilted her head in question.

Sora put a hand to her chin and hummed as she worked her memory,  
"I'm not very sure. The man was cloaked, but his hair was definitely a shade of blue. He gave me the keys as we passed on the side of the road saying I would need them. Freaked me out." She giggled slightly, but Lucy didn't join her in laughter a she stared intently at her sister.

Sora noticed and touched her forearm,  
"Luc?" She was brought out of her musings and shifted her eyes,  
"S-So, how old are you now? You barely look over 16."

Sora grasped the keys in her hand, softly rubbing over G's key almost unconsciously,  
"Well, I spent seven years Earthland time training with G and Alaude in the spirit world. But I was actually only training for 28 days. Mama always said the Vongola keys packed a punch and they really did train me hard." Sora snickered, but she grew silent.

Lucy shifted on the bed,  
"Yah, I trained in my spirit world too. It was a surprise that time moved so quickly there, it's almost un-fair," she chuckled,  
"But why did you decide to train there? We were pushed into a corner and had to train quickly, but of course I didn't realize how time worked then." Sora leaned into Lucy's shoulder,  
"I heard about you and your guild vanishing. We lost Mama and then I lost you," her voice was quiet, almost on the point of breaking a she flicked her eyes down,  
"I couldn't handle it. That's when G told me to stop moping around and do something with my feelings. To put it into training, and that's exactly what I did for 28 days. However, one day, G told me you guys have returned. I was so excited and decided to find you. First place I went was home though."

Lucy nodded as Sora trailed off,  
"So you know about Father's death." The girl nodded numbly to her words,  
"I don't know how to feel about it. He tried to sell me to his work associate for money for God's sake, but I was still surprised to find him dead." Sora took a shaky hand to Lucy's and held it tightly,  
"I spent two months looking for you and I thought that I would never find you. I kept thinking you might be dead like mom and dad after all." Lucy had tears gathering in her eyes as she released her sister's weak grasp and pulled her into a hug.

Sora quivered, obviously crying, but she didn't let a sound slip from her lips.

There was a sudden tap at Lucy's window, causing the girls to jerk straight in surprise.

The window suddenly flew open and Natsu and Gray tried to get trough the small frame at the same time, but ended up fumbling into the room. Gray was half naked and draped over Natsu, groaning from the impact of their fall.

Sora quickly wiped her eyes dry and turned away, feeling her face flush slightly at the naked back and the two boy's suggestive positions.

Gray pushed himself up, not caring that he was looming over Natsu's body before snapping his head toward the girls. He jumped up suddenly, Natsu getting to his feet a second after,  
"Lucy!" They spoke in unison and with a rushed manner, but their next words were cut off as Lucy threw her pillow at them.

The soft material hit Natsu hard in the face, knocking him off his feet.  
"How many times have I told you guys not to come into my room without permission?" Gray looked to the pink haired boy on the floor and then back at the fuming attacker,  
"Wait, it's important."

Sora then jumped to her feet and grasped the hot peach tea from the desk and threw it at Gray,  
"Put some damn clothes on ya' weirdo!" The hot liquid cascade down his bare chest and his face twisted in pain,  
"Hot! Damn it, that's hot!" He brushed his hands over his chest and put a thin layer of ice over the burning tea.

Sora furrowed her brows,  
"Ice magic?"

Natsu raised his legs and kicked forward, the momentum pushing him to his feet. He opened his mouth and spit flames as he recovered from the strong blow.  
"F-Fire magic?" Sora covered her face from the flames.

Natsu clenched his fists to his side,  
"There's no time for this. There's a man looking for Sora, he said he's a friend and that it's urgent you see him right now!" He looked to Sora as he spoke and apprehension rose inside her; she didn't have any friends.

She rushed out of the room and headed towards the guild by memory, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy following behind her.

As they arrived, the group saw a man in his late 20's in front of the guild, pacing with his arms folded in front of him.

The man had black, spiky hair, black slacks and shoes along with a grey dress shirt. He was solemn looking until he spotted them coming closer, his face broke into a wide, sly smile that gave Sora a chill.

Lucy felt the exact moment Sora's whole body froze from the sight of the man, a growl even emerging from the back of the girl's throat. Lucy furrowed her brows a she looked to the man again.

He turned to them and walked as he spread his arms wide,  
"Ah, my clear blue sky. How nice it is to see you again. How I've been looking forward to this moment for so long." His silky voice stretched out the words eerily as his eyes roamed over Sora's body.

Lucy shivered from the intensity of those eyes and felt her body move in front of Sora protectively.

Natsu saw their rigid body movements and his leering features and stepped forward,  
"Who the hell are you? You don't seem like a friend to me." The fire user questioned as he held his arm, ready for a fight.

The man swung his head back and forth in a disappointed, exaggerated gesture as he un-folded his crossed arms and wagged a finger in front of his face,  
" Lucas Pierce, but that's of no concern to you. All I care about is Sora, after all, she is my wife." The air was silent and the group looked to Sora, Lucy especially confused and concerned.

Sora threw her arm to the side and raised her voice to the highest she could take it,  
"You stupid, delusional bastard! How many times have I told you I won't marry you?" All were taken aback except for Lucas, he simply shook his head and chuckled to himself,  
"Well we're not married yet, of course, but we will be. I guarantee it. After all, I paid for you."

He put a hand to his chin and nodded, content with himself.  
"Your dear, old, dead dad sold you to me years ago." Lucas ruffled inside his jacket and took out a crinkled envelope, the Heartfilia insignia was stamped in wax at the flap of the opening.

He presented it to them in a flourish before carefully putting it back, smiling as he spoke,  
"I've been enamored with you since I saw your stubborn pout all those years ago, and now I've got you, my darling. You're mine now." He spread his hands wide and laughed, but Natsu didn't waste anytime stopping the excessive laughter.

He ran and kicked him strongly in the abdomen, making him fly backwards till they both slide on the rough ground.

Lucas flailed and put a hand out to Natsu and one into his pant pocket,  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you. I have something for that girl, a wedding gift if you will, but if you hurt me I won't hesitate to break it."

Natsu tilted his head as he leaned his weight more on the man's chest,  
"Gift?" Lucas nodded with a wry smile, his comely hair a mess and he slightly panted from the shock of the attack as he brought out a key ring.

It had two keys on it; a black one with an orange flame on it and a silver key with a bull engraved into it.

Sora gasped when she saw the glint of the keys from where she stood, knowing exactly what they were,  
"Natsu, do as he says!" Sora blurted suddenly, panic in her voice.

Eight of the fourteen Vongola keys are gathered here, she can't risk him breaking it, especially the black key; Primo's key.

Natsu clicked his tongue and backed away from the man as Lucas scrambled to his feet.  
"I don't know what my father promised you, but I am not a toy and neither are those keys. Please hand them over."

Lucas patted dirt from his clothes casually, his moment of disarray seeming to have vanished from existence now that Natsu was away.

As he straightened, his eyes grew dark,  
"You can't ask me to simply give this to you without getting anything in return. Life doesn't work like that, child." Sora's mouth twitched at the use of the word child.

He clicked his tongue almost musically at her as he twirled the keys around his index finger.

He froze his movements and grasped the silver key.  
"Your old man thought we could get along cause we're both key users, you see, but I despise these things," he held the key away from him in mock disgust, hand shaking with the effort of not breaking the key right then,

"I haven't opened these keys all this time because I knew the Vongola keys were your key of choice, but I might just give it a try. Perhaps with some coaxing from them you will marry me."

He dragged the key through the air and spoke with a stentorian voice ,  
"Open, gate of the lightning bull: Lambo."

The familiar, loud gun shot rang out and a swirl of green flames released a young boy.

He was wearing black pants with a cow print shirt and a black jacket. His hair was a dark mess of curls atop his head, a set of dull horns breaking through the forest of curls on the side of his head.

As soon as the flames dissipated the small boy had barely gotten the chance to peer around his new surroundings when he was suddenly hauled into the air by the scruff of his shirt collar. He squeaked in surprise, but it was cut short as he was slammed into the dirt.

Lambo wheezed, all air pushed out of his lungs from the force and Lucas simply giggled as he pushed him harder into the ground still.

Lucy put a hand to her mouth as Natsu and Gray gritted their teeth from the side lines, almost stepping forward but Sora was ahead of them.

Power surged the air around her, her face hidden in darkness as she stepped forward, head down. She eerily lifted her hand Into the air once she got close enough to the man,  
"Open, gate of the sky lion: Tsuna."

A bright swirl of orange, gold flames appeared and the gun shot seemed louder this time, with more purpose.

A small, fifteen year old boy emerged, back straight and strange confidence radiated from the tiny body. He had gravity defying brown hair and chestnut cream eyes to match, but the brown glowed with an intense orange undertone that held power. He was dressed in a neat and clean black suit with an orange undershirt that complemented his eyes perfectly. He fashioned a pair of tight gloves with half domes gracing the back of his palms, an insignia dedicated to the Vongola gracefully placed in the dome. The final ensemble to his outfit were red headphones with the number twenty-seven written in white on them.

Lambo's face attempted to lift from the ground against the force of Lucas's pressure, his eyes brimming with tears,  
"Tsuna-nii," his voice quivered slightly with hope.

Lucy groped for her own keys, but Sora rose a hand to stop her, not looking away from her opponent,  
"Don't interfere, please." Sora rose her head, her eyes piercing as they burrowed into the man, who barely seemed to notice as he lifted Lambo off the ground and pushed him to his chest, caressing his hair uninterestedly.  
"I'm going to kill this bastard for touching a Vongola key like that."

The elder sister gawked at Sora for a moment before resigning a step back, standing beside Natsu.

Sora took a deep breath before glaring at the man fervently, calling all her attention onto him and forcing his attention away from Lambo's hair.

She flicked her wrist and the small, brown haired boy shifted out of sight, Sora's blonde hair whipping behind her with the celerity of his movements.

Lucas stiffened at the unsettled dust in front of Sora as he looked around hastily for Tsuna, doubt in his eyes. He held Lambo closer to him, smothering his whimpers as he took a step backwards.

He felt a pressure at his back and he broke out in a cold sweat, he turned around but Tsuna had already swiftly moved to the front of him.

Lucas whipped back around, eyes wide at the quickness of the boy's step. His expression twisted as he suddenly rose Lambo over his head, ready to throw him at Tsuna like a weapon, but Tsuna reached up and clasped his hands around Luca's wrist.

Crystals floated around Tsuna's grasp, binding the treacherous man' hands together, forcing his hands open in the process.

Lambo squirmed out and jumped into Tsuna's waiting arms as the brown haired boy put his leg in between Lucas' and pulled it forward; forcing him to his knees.

Tsuna stepped aside, comforting the crying child as Sora strolled forward. Lucas barely noticed as he fussed over his frozen arms, pulling it, but to no avail.

Sora swiped her hand down and a pail blue light shone around her fingers and extended forward, a long katana materialized where the light outlined. It had a black hilt wrapped in a red string and the guard had a crescent moon with a wolf and fire insignia on the corners.

The kneeled man's attention finally focused when the glint of steel was in his face, he flailed back and ended up on his back.

Sora placed the sharp edge of her katana to his neck, purposely pushing hard enough to draw a line of blood as she crouched casually over him.

She tilted her head as she pushed her face closer, yanking the black key from his belt,  
"If I ever see you again, I will kill you. So take your pathetic, un-married ass out of my guild." She yanked the envelope inside his jacket out to emphasize her words of 'un-married' as she rose away from him.

She threw the paper into the air and skillfully cut the dead promise of marriage into small, even ribbons that floated onto his still form. Her katana dematerialized a she crossed her arms over her chest, peering down her nose in a condescending manner,  
"Now, get out of my sight, child."

He scrambled to his feet the best he could with his hands bounded by Tsuna's crystallized fire, tripping on his way into the dark of the night.

Sora turned to Tsuna and the sniffling child, she crouched in front of them and patted Lambo on the head,  
"That must have been scary, huh?" The cow printed boy nodded shyly, his hand grasping the hem of his shirt nervously.

Tsuna smiled as he looked to the boy and gave a relishing ruffle of his curly hair,  
"This is Lambo, he's the youngest of the Vongola and he's the keeper of the bulls." Lambo gave a weak smile at his title as he looked to Tsuna with admiring eyes.

Tsuna gestured to Sora, calling Lambo's attention,  
"This is Sora. She's been keeping good care of our family and I'm sure she would love to make a contract with you." Lambo's lips pursed skeptically as he tugged on Tsuna's suit,  
"Then we can be together again? Lambo has been lonely and I want candy." Tsuna chuckled and nodded to the young boy's amazement.

He then beamed to Sora and jumped into her arms,  
"Thank you! I get to be with Tsuna-nii and away from that man. Thank you." She squeezed him into a tight hug right before he popped into green smoke; going back into the spirit world.

The key glowed a friendly green as she strung it onto her key ring, pressing them to her chest with a smile.

She felt Tsuna's eyes on her expectantly and she gave an apologetic smile,  
"You want to see Primo, right? Sorry for making you wait even a second longer." She looked at the black key with the orange flame in her fist, the key that lead all the others, the one who would die for his family and whose family would die for him.

Sora raised her hand, feeling the pressure of her magic in her chest but she pushed through the strain as she released the spirit,  
"Open, gate of the Sky: Giotto."

A bright orange pillar of flames shot up and as soon as it cleared Tsuna leaped at the shadowed man,  
"Papa!"


	3. Ch3 Giotto and a new Team

The man Tsuna called papa was named Giotto Vongola. He had the same gravity defying hair as his son but it was blond his eyes looked like fire a swirl of yellows and oranges. He was wearing a pinstriped suit with a cloak the same as Tsuna's but the bottom was trimmed in gold. The man placed Tsuna down and walked over to Sora getting down on one knee he bowed his head and spoke.

"Sora Heartfilia my name is Giotto Vongola you have watched over and taken care of my family for many years and I will forever be in your debt. I will protect you as long as you need and whenever you call I shall be there thank you." Sora's face held a watery smile as she bent down a pulled Giotto up by a hand.

"Giotto I need no thanks your family has helped me more than I could ever wish I'm just glad they have their leader back now go home be with them." Both father and son vanished in a swirl of orange flames. As they did the room spun and Sora had to grasp a table as she fell to her knees.

"Sora what happened are you ok?" Lucy gently took Sora's hands off the table and held her." Sora gave her sister a lopsided smile as she nuzzled into Lucy's embrace.

"I'll be fine Lucy-nee summoning the Vongola keys takes a lot out of me and I still can't get Red Moon to stay." Lucy smiled as her sister mumbled off words clearly tired. The elder Heartfilia gently played with Sora's long blond hair. Thinking over the battle she just saw it seams her baby sister grew up. Lucy was going to ask Sora more about the strange man and her keys when she noticed Sora was no longer talking. Looking down Lucy could see her sister's eyes had glazed over Lucy smiled as she stood picking up her sisters keys.

"Sora come on let's go home." The two Heartfilia sisters headed out of the guild.

The next day as Grey flew through the guild doors two shadows appeared. Grey tilted his head back it was Lucy and Sora.

"Morin lady's feeling any better today?" Lucy rolled her eyes as she placed her hands in her hips Sora's face amused.

"Grey are you and Natsu fighting again come on we have something to talk about." Lucy grabbed her sister's hand and the two headed into the guild. All noise stopped and Natsu stopped his victory rant.

"Lucy, Sora your back now we can go on missions again!" Natsu made a fast dash towards the mission board while Happy came and landed on Lucy's shoulder. The two Heartfilia sisters went and took a seat at the Mira came over a smile on her face.

"Hello you two what can I get you?" Lucy ordered a strawberry smoothie while Sora had a piece of pie. Just was Sora finished her slice of pie Natsu came running over a job in his hand. Just as Natsu placed the sheet of paper down Sora gave Natsu a twisted smile and spoke.

"Sorry dragon boy but I'm going on a mission with my sister it will be a fun trip how about it Lucy-nee?" Lucy looked at Natsu then back at Sora's pleading eyes and with a sigh.

"Sorry Natsu maybe another time ok Sora you win I'll let you pick the mission." Sora stuck her tongue out at Natsu and skipped toward the job board with a giggle. Running towards them Sora came back her face glowing with joy as she handed Mira the page. The bartender looked it over before pulling out a stamp with a star and key on it stamping the request she handed it back to Sora. Lucy tilted her head and read the mission.

_**Please stop the guild known as Sacred Heart. Reward 50,000 jewels and a silver key with a sparrow engraved on it. **_

Lucy looked up at Sora whose face had a hopeful grin.

"Go pack Sora I'll be home meet me at the train station in 10." Sora nodded and shot out of the guild. Lucy turned to look at Natsu the pink haired boy was pouting.

"Natsu you can handle one mission without me I'll be back soon." With that Lucy headed home packed and meet Sora on the train. The two sisters arrived in Crystal harbor and started their search. Sora was looking for any distortion in the trees she thought might have illusionary property's. Looking back at Lucy who had a confused look.

"Lucy-nee let me try something I have an idea." Pulling her keys off her belt Sora pulled off a silver key with two owls engraved into it dragging it through the air Sora spoke.

"Open gate of the Mist owls: Mukuro and Chrome." Two people appeared in a misty indigo flame a man and women. The woman was dressed in simple black pants and a purple blouse. Her hair was a dark purple and stood up like a pineapple in the back the same color as her single eye the other hiding behind a black eyepatch.

Her counterpart was a few inches taller his hair was a dark blue the same style as the woman. His eyes were what captivated Lucy one was a sapphire blue the other a blood red the kanji 1. His outfit consisted of a long black trench coat a white button down shirt black pants and black boots.

Both people held a trident in their hand it's sleek black shaft shone in the sun the silver three pronged tips menacing. The man walked over to Sora a sly half crazed smile on his face.

"Why Sora it's rare for you to need our help what trouble have you fallen into now?" Sora just smiled a she walked over to the women and gave her a quick hug.

"Hello Chrome have you been well I hope Mukuro has been good." The women now known as Chome shuffled shyly as she answered Sora.

"Mukuro-Nii decided to start behaving once uncle Giotto came back." Sora looked behind her at Mukuro the other gave her a smirk.

"Well now it's time to get down to why I called you two were looking for a guild called Sacred Heart. The building is supposed to be around here I'm suspecting illusions." A dark grin appeared on Mukuro's face as he spoke it sent chills down Lucy's spine.

"Well do dear Sora it seems we have some rats to hunt down shall we begin my dear Chrome?" Both spirits spun their staffs and indigo flames seemed to spill from the tips. All of a sudden a building appeared it was large dark and menacing the guild logo a heart with a stitch going through it stood out in silver. Sora turned to the smirking Mukuro rolling her eyes she closed the gate.

"So Lucy-nee ready to go kick some ass?" Lucy rolled her eyes as Sora kicked the door down all motion in the building going to a stand still.

"Were from Fairy Tail and we're here to kick your ass." In a matter of minutes between Loke and Tsuna there was a pile of unconscious bodies. As they headed to the mayor's office Lucy glanced over at her sister Sora was a quiet girl as a child always reading now she kinda scared her. The mayor grabbed Lucy's hand and with tear filled eyes spoke of his gratitude. He handed Lucy the money as Sora wrenched the key out of the man's hand. With a huge grin she swiped the key through the air.

"Open gate of the rain Sparrow: Takashi."


	4. Ch:4 The Sparrow and Luxas

Lucy waited for the gunshot signaling the arrival of Sora's newest spirit. There was a shower of light blue flames they looked almost like water and a teen appeared. He was fairly tall looking around 6'0 his black hair was short and spiky making his hazel eyes shine. The boy was dressed in a black suit with a blue undershirt and he had a sword strapped to back with a huge grin he spoke.

"Yo, how can I help you my name is Takeshi Yamamoto," The boy's voice was cheery and held a soothing effect Sora smiled walking up to Takeshi she greeted a soft look in her face.

"Well hello, Takeshi my name is Sora and welcome back to the family." Sora closed Takeshi's gate she placed Takeshi's key with the rest it's blue shine closing the contract. Sora let out a slow breath and looked back at Lucy who was smiling.

"Why are you smiling Lucy?" Lucy just shook her head and walked towards the train station. The ride home was silent the two sisters enjoying the quiet the only sound was the occasional clink of keys as Sora studied her collection.

Looking over her keys, Sora thought about who she was missing nearly all the silver Vongola keys had been collected just the hedgehog was missing. The black keys would be a larger issue with four missing it would be a long hunt. When the siblings arrived back in Magnolia Sora directed Lucy towards the guild with the assurance she was just going to explore Lucy left. .

After making sure Lucy was gone Sora headed into the forest outside the town she was still uncomfortable being around people she needed to talk with one of her spirits. Finding a large shaded tree, Sora sat down closing her eyes she waited to feel the pull of her magic she opened her eyes. Standing there with an air of sullen irritation was Alaude, Sora stood up and waited for the man to lecture her.

"Not even back for a week and you're calling one of us for support." Alaude had a knowing look as he pulled out a pair of guns. Without missing a beat, Alaude shot six rounds his sleek black guns a blur. Sora launched herself into the air and landed in a branch her weight barely making the branch sway.

"Alaude that was a cheap shot I see how you want to play so let's play." With a swipe, Sora summoned the same sword she used when Lucas had Lambo. Alaude gave Sora a predatory grin and launched at his master.

They met in mid air as Sora launched herself off her perch leaves fluttering to the ground. Alaude blocked Sora's katana with one of his guns then charged his spare with cloud flames. As they parted Alaude shot his flame-powered bullets the purple covered projectiles sailed through the air and soon six became twelve.

Sora blocked 11 of the 12 rounds the twelfth nicked her shoulder she frowned the wound wasn't shallow but it still stung. Without pausing Sora launched herself dropping the sword she headed straight into Hand-to-Hand. Alaude let his guns dissolve as he returned Sora's volley of attacks both moving in a blur. They continued this for a while before Sora froze and looked around as she fell from her stance she looked towards a patch of forest.

"Who's there!?" From behind a tree came a man he was tall his spiky blond hair swayed in the slight breeze. The man was wearing black pants a yellow and black shirt and a long black jacket with a fur-trimmed coat. His yellow eyes were questioning the lighting bolt scar over his eye added to his rugged appearance. For a moment, he just watched Sora and smiled as Alaude moved to stand closer to her.

"My name is Luxas Dryer the lighting dragon slayer and you?" Sora raised a brow closing Alaudes gate she slowly walked over to him.

"My name is Sora Heartfilia keeper of the Vongola keys nice to meet you." Luxas looked around at the fallen trees and upturned land then back to Sora.

"Heartfilia hmm would you happen to be related to the Bunnygirl?" Sora giggled at Luxas choice of name for her sister.

"Yes, Lucy is my sister older if you wanted that piece of info. If you're headed to the guild we mine as well go together." The two talked as they headed back to the guild and Luxas found he rather liked Sora


	5. Ch5 Natsu's mission

AN/ There's a poll on my profile I've been asked what key is going to come next and I thought you guys could pick. I have a few ideas but I'm rather interested to see.

* * *

As Sora and Luxas entered the guild everyone turned and looked at them Freed greeted his leader with a happy good afternoon to which Luxas just grunted. Sora giggled and bid the Lightning Dragon Slayer goodbye before going to sit with her sister who seemed to be telling the team of their last mission.

"Lucy-nee I'm back." Lucy looked behind her and Sora moved to stand by the rail so she could lean on it.

"Sora where did you go and why are you so dirty?"

"I was exploring Lucy chill and I made a new friend I think."

"Oh pray tell who would this new friend be." Sora was going to answer when a voice spoke from behind her turning around she saw Thunder God Tribe.

"Bunnygirl I'm borrowing your sister, It's time to leave Sora let's go." Sora grinned and bid her sister goodbye as the group left Natsu shouted.

"Oi Luxas you can't take Sora she and Lucy promised me the next mission!" Luxas turned to look at the Fire Dragon Slayer and simply said.

"Too bad Natsu I got her first you can have Bunnygirl." Lucy and Sora looked at the other and burst into giggles both boys stopped there fighting to look at the sisters.

"What's so funny?" Lucy and Sora shared twin smiles and began whispering to the other after a moment Lucy spoke.

"Why don't we all go in a mission together this way Natsu can come as Sora can still go with Luxas." Natsu gave an excited yell and Luxas just grumbled something along the lines of stupid bunny, wolf. In the end, the agreed upon mission was a bodyguard mission Sora just rolled her eyes she had wanted the escort mission.

"This sucks next time I get to pick the mission Luce-nee." Lucy just smiled as she looked at her sister Sora was dancing with Luxas her dark blue dress swayed as the duo danced. As the sisters danced with Natsu and Luxas the remaining members were watching their client from various places in the room. The night was almost over when one of the glass windows shattered and a mad bearing a guild tattoo appeared.

" this is a pleasant gathering I seem to have lost my invitation in the mail."

"Blackwater I shall no longer bend to your will today is the day your rule shall be stopped." Sora took note of the exact moment Blackwaters face changed into that of rage drawing back his hand dark magic started to gather. Before the man could say his spell a flaming fist caught the side of his head and sent him flying back out the window he came through. Natsu let out a triumphant shout before Lucy in a light blue dress walked over to the teen and smacked him for breaking things.

Two days later Sora was dragged into the guild by G the redhead was yelling at her and Sora just smiled. Lucy saw the pair and ran towards them seeing the dreamy look on her sister's face she spoke.

"G what happened to Sora?"

"Oh good, you're here I am not a babysitter." G dumped Sora on Lucy and vanished Lucy looked at her sister and lead her to the table she and Levy had been sitting at.

"Sora what happened?" When her sister didn't say anything Lucy snapped her fingers in front of Sora's face and her sister giggled.

"Luce-nee the world's all spinny." Levy gave a chuckle from her spot at Sora's happy look and after a moment, she spoke.

"I think Sora's drunk Lu-chan." Lucy's head whipped around her jaw dropped in shock looking at her sister she sighed.

"Great just great I'm going to kill Luxas when he returns. Loke." The lion appeared in a pop of smoke and the chime of bells seeing the Heartfillia sisters he smiled and spoke.

"Princess how may I be of service for you today?"

"Loke will you take Sora back to my house please I'll catch up with you in a minute I need to talk with Natsu." Loke looked at Lucy with a smirk then the lion looked at the tipsy Sora and an amused smile came over his face.

"I would be honored but wouldn't one of Sora's spirits be more suited for this?" Lucy was going to answer the lion's question when there was the sound of a gunshot and Giotto appeared a smirk on his face. The Vongola leader looked at Lucy then to Loke and his mistress and a smile came over his face before he burst out laughing.

"Umm Giotto-san may I help you?"

"I came to tell Sora that a new key had been spotted but it looks as that can wait." Sora's face lit up as she looked at Giotto shrugging out of Lokes hold she slurred

"Giotto whose the hedgehog hmmm Tsuna wanted him just as bad as he wanted your key?" Sora was leaning on her spirit as she asked him question after question finally after a moment she paused and looked at Lucy.

"Lucy-nee don't leave me again, this time, G might not be able to save me from myself." A look of horror spread over the trio's faces and as Sora finally passed out Giotto caught her addressed Lucy.

"I will watch over her until you return don't worry."


	6. Ch6: Return of the hedgehog

_**Ch6: Return of the hedgehog**_

The next morning Sora woke up with a pounding head and as the sun hit her face she growled.

"What the hell what the actual hell it's too fucking bright and just no." There was a laugh from her left and Sora just rolled over only for the covers to ripped away.

"Now Sora don't be that way you've spent too much time with G." Sora glared at her Sky before speaking her tone a pained whine.

"Giotto why are you here this early?" The Sky spirit hummed before he spoke his tone relieved and happy.

"Well, how would you feel if I told your last silver key had been found?" Sora shot up shock on her face all traces of sleep gone from her mind.

"Are you kidding the hedgehog, I've been looking for your key and that one for so long." Sora deflated as she took in the news then in a flash she was up and rummaging through Lucy's house looking for her gear.

"Are you going to tell your sister?" Sora stopped in the middle of lacing up her boot looking at Giotto she spoke.

"I guess I should, after all, it would freak her out if I just up and vanish after all." Sora finished getting ready and closing Giotto's door she left and headed to the guild a bounce to her step.

Sora slammed the guild door's open and shot towards her sister who was talking with Levi.

"Lucy-nee!" Lucy looked over as Sora nearly tackled her steadying her sister the elder blond spoke.

"What happened Sora and why do you have a bag packed?"

"Giotto just told me the last silver key had been found and I'm leaving for it I wanted to tell you before I go so you wouldn't worry."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"You don't have to go with me, after all, I'm going to have my keys and what if Natsu wants to go out with you?" Lucy blushed at her sisters hidden meaning and Levi burst into giggled causing Lucy to give her a glare.

"Sora what does that mean?" Sora just smiled and as she neared the guild doors a hand snatched the back of her hood spinning around she saw Luxas.

"Luxas I don't have time for this if I waste any more time he might be gone." The lighting dragon slayer smirked at Sora and releasing her hood he spoke.

"Well then let's go shall we?" Sora heard Lucy giggle and she looks looked past Lucas and stuck out her tongue.

"Fine let's go Giotto said he's on sale in redwood." The train ride was nearly an hour and as the doors opened Sora shot from her and Luxas aisle. Sora sprinted all the way to the jet shop and flinging the door open she started the manager.

"Can I help you miss?"

"I'm here for the hedgehog it's a silver key." The man looked at Sora then walked in the back and in his hand was the key she had been looking for. The shopkeeper placed the key down and looking at Sora he spoke.

"It's been seven years since this key was bought and I was told to hold on to it." Sora looked at the man and asked.

"Seven years who bought it why didn't they take it with them?"

"It was an elder man he said one day his daughter would be coming for it. So by all rights it's yours enjoy your key." The shopkeeper handed Sora the key and thanking the man she and Luxas left. Sora spins and looking at Luxas she spoke.

"Come on let's go find somewhere to make a contract with him this is going to be a fun game." About three miles from the town the duo found a large clearing and with a grin Sora called both Alaude and Tsuna.

"Don't say anything just watch." Sora pulled her new key out and her magic buzzed as she spoke.

"Open gate of the cloud hedgehog Kyoya!" There was a blasting gunshot and a teen appeared he was wearing a site the same as Tsuna and Takashi buy his shirt was purple. The boy had steel gray eyes and black hair it was shaggy and framed his face. Tsuna's own face broke into a grin and he shot towards the boy and hugged him Kyoya looked at Tsuna fondly and spoke.

"Tsunayoshi it's been a long time are you well my omnivore my Sky?" Tsuna looked at Kyoya tears in his eyes and with a happy smile he spoke.

"Welcome back my dear Cloud."

AN: I never leave these but I just started college and now have my retune down so please bare with me the next Ch should be up by next Friday. Thank you for reading please come back~~~~ Sora


	7. Ch7: Of owls and Spades

Sora said goodbye to Kyoya and looking at her key ring saw the teens key glow purple sealing the contract. Turning her gaze to Luxas she spoke joy laced her voice.

"I now have all of the silver keys shall we head home I wanna tell Lucy?" Luxas nodded and with a sigh headed the way the duo had come. Sora slammed the guild doors open and shot towards Lucy she tackled her sister in a hug.

"Lucy-nee!" Lucy smiled and shoved Sora off her and looking at her grinning sister she spoke.

"So Sora how was your trip did you get your key?" Sora nodded and pulled her keys out and showed Lucy the hedgehog.

"Yep now I'm just missing four and the Vongola keys will be a full set." Sora patted her keys with a smile and pulling a book from her bag leaned on her sister and started to read.

Three years went by and the Heartfillia sisters were happier than they had been in years. The two were on a mission in Falore Sora was walking back after her evening walk when two familiar faces appeared.

"Sting, Rouge it's been a while where's Yukino she's usually with you." A sad look passed the boys faces and Sting spoke.

"Yeah she is but Yukino was killed two weeks ago it's funny we ran into you here. She wanted us to give you something I'm sure you'll find a good owner for them." Sting pulled out a key ring with two golden keys and a jet black one Sora looked from the keys to the two dragons slayers and spoke.

"But how there's no way Yukino was a badass she would never."

"We know but it happened and now Mervana is on a warpath were out here gathering info we'll be heading back to the guild tonight." Sora took the three keys from Sting and looked at them mournfully she placed them in her pocket before speaking again.

"Well on a better note I found my sister and joined a guild." Both teens looked at Sora and a small smile came over there faces Rouge spoke.

"We're glad we're was she?" Sora showed them the guild tattoo on her right hand and Sting spoke.

"Fairy Tail who's your sister." Sora chuckled before she spoke.

"Sting did you forget my last name my sisters Lucy Heartfillia."

"The blonde spirit Mage that Natsu likes?" Sora burst into laughter as she looked up and smiled.

"Yes, that very one but anyhow I should get back before Lucy starts to worry I'll see you, boys, soon be safe please." Both dragon slayers nodded Sora hugged them and as she let Sting go he spoke.

"Sora why do you smell like Lightning?" Sora grinned and as she took a step back a rough voice rang out.

"Sora." The blonde paused and turned a grin came over her face she spoke a playful tone to her voice.

"Luxas did you come looking for me hmmmmmmm?" The dragon slayer rolled his eyes and seeing Sting and Rouge he snarled.

"Sora what are you doing with them."

"Talking it's not a big deal I was just about to head back to the hotel anyway." Luxas walked up behind Sora and placing his head on her's he spoke.

"Make a move and die she's mine." Sting and Rogue looked at the duo and a smile came over there faces.

"She's yours but hurt Sora and your dead." Luxas rolled his eyes and grabbing Sora's hand he dragged her towards a cafe. Sora huffed as she sat down ordering a shake she looked across the table at Luxas and spoke.

"What the hell was that? Where have you been three months with no word and now you just show up and drive off my friends " Luxas looked at Sora and pulled something from his pocket it was a necklace. On a black chain was a silver key a gold dragon coiled around its base the top had a lightning bolt. Taking the offered key Sora played with the engravings and looked at Luxas.

"What is this for?" The dragon slayer looked from the key to Sora and spoke.

"I was looking for the pieces for that."

"So what is it I mean the keys amazing I love it."

"If you choose to keep it then it's like accepting a marriage proposal it's a binding contract just like your keys but you have to keep it on for two years," Sora smiled and placing the key around her neck she smiled and stood.

"I would like nothing more than to be by your side." The lighting dragon slayer stood up with a grin he picked up Sora and spin her around before kissing her. Luxas pulled a box from his jacket it was black with a gold ribbon he handed it to Sora.

"Here but you can't open it until we get home." Sora took the offered box and played with the end of the ribbon she looked up as her name was called.

"Sora you were supposed to be back half an hour ago." Lucy stood behind her sister's hands on her hips. Sora swiveled around and gave her sister a megawatt grin.

"Lucy-new look." Sora showed Lucy the key around her neck and the elder Heartfillia smiled. From around her own neck, Lucy pulled a key like Sora's but hers was orange with a red dragon and flames on the top.

"Looks like we'll still have matching initials sis." Sora latched onto Lucy with a squeal there was a grown from behind the sisters and Lucy smiled.

"What's wrong Luxas not ready to be related to Natsu?"

"No Lucy I'm not can we just go home?" The sisters laughed again and headed back to Magnolia. As Luxas opened the door and walked in he was attacked by Natsu and Gajeel.

"See Gajeel I told you Luxas would do it." Natsu sounded smug and it made Luxas rolled his eyes the Dragon Slayer watched as Lucy and Sora sprinted over to Levi and began talking. Luxas smirked as Soras head shot up and as she finally found him the Heartfillia shot over and pulling the box from her bag spoke.

"Can I open this now pleaseeee?" At Luxas nod Sora opened the box and as she did a happy sob came from her. In the box was a black key with an indigo flame on it. Picking the key up Sora looked at it then she looked at Luxas before tackling him.

"When did you find him! It doesn't matter this is the greatest thank you I love you!" Giving Luxas a kiss Sora shot up and gathering her magic she spoke.

"Open gate of the mist: Daemon Spade."

AN: I'm Sorry it's so late this Ch was really hard to write for some reason but I hoped you enjoyed. Sora~~


	8. Ch8: The Lighting strikes

Ch8: The Lighting strikes.

There was the unmistakable sound of a gunshot as indigo flames spring to life as the smoke cleared a chuckle could be heard.

"Nufufufuf I see my key has been found who would you be little contractor?" Sora looked at the man in the military style uniform before she pulled out her keys. At seeing the amount Sora had the man chuckled circling the Mage he spoke.

"I suppose you'll do for now I look forward to seeing the power you will gain." Sora smiled as she played with the man's key looking at him she spoke.

"Giotto did say you were an odd one but I welcome you any how Daemon Spade now go enjoy your family." The man smiled as he vanished into mist Sora smiled as the key glowed indigo the contract had been sealed.

"Only two left and you'll have all your keys." Lucy stood behind her sister a smile on her face it was that moment Sora remembered the keys Sting had given her.

"Yeah just two more. Um Lucy?" The blonde gave her sister a confused look before speaking worry panted her face.

"Sora what's the matter?" From her jacket Sora pulled Yukino's keys and with tears in her eyes spoke.

"Sting gave them to me he said that someone killed Yukino and that I should give them to someone who would take care of them. Who better than you Lucy?" Lucy looked at her sister and with a shaky hand took the keys from Sora running her hands over them she looked up and spoke.

"This isn't how I wanted to complete my collection."

"Yukino would want you to have them she knows how much you love your spirits go on they've been waiting long enough." Lucy gave a small nod and in one swift move summoned both Libra and Pisces. The two spirits give the blonde a bow before Libra spoke her voice as monotone as ever.

"It's been a while Lucy Heartfilia i'm glad out keys arrived safely." Lucy gave the spirit a sad smile before she spoke.

"I just wish it was under different circumstances but I hope we work well together Libra, Pisces." The spirits nodded and vanished as they did Loke appeared a grin on his face shooting over to Lucy he hugged her.

"Thank you Lucy I now have my family back." Lucy gave the lion a sad smile and looked up as Loke continued.

"Lucy now that you have the complete set of Zodiac keys I can give you this." From his jacket Loke pulled a key and handed it to Lucy. Lucy took it and studied it the key was a combination and silver and gold in a single star in the top.

"Who's this for Loke?" The lion smiled and gave her a wink before he spoke.

"Sorry Lucy I can't tell you that just yet but you can't open the gate tell you find the other half." With that Loke vanished in a pop and Lucy sighed.

"Ah weird lion." Sora leant over her sister's shoulder and hummed at the strange key.

"Hun it's pretty but I don't recognize the symbol wonder who it's for." Lucy just shrugged and placed the key with the rest of her set.

Over the next few weeks things seemed calm and peaceful. It was around noon and Fairy Tail was watching as Gray and Natsu threw each other around in burst of fire and ice magic when the doors burst open. It was a woman with long wine red hair and a cheshire cat from stretched across her lips. The guild stilled as the woman spoke her tone unnerving sweet.

"Sora Heartfilia I challenge you to a duel." Sora looked at Makarov who nodded standing she spoke.

"Should be fun i accept your challenge. All I ask is you state your name seeing as you know mine it's only fair." The women smiled and spoke her tone high and demanding respect.

"Bianchi and I will be the one who wins this duel." Sora rolled her eyes before she spoke again.

"Ok Bianchi state your terms." Bianchi pulled out a single key it was as black as night a green flame was stamped at the top. Sora couldn't help the gasp the came out at seeing the key. Bianchi smiled and spinning the key she spoke again.

"I challenge you to a hand to hand duel no keys or weapons winner takes all the Vongola keys." The from that came across Sora's face was dark and she laughed.

"Deal I will be taking him from you I'm sure Lampo would like to return to his brother and Sky."


End file.
